1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to poke throughs and, more particularly, to poke throughs used to run wires, pipes, and the like through a wall in a building.
2. Background Information
There are numerous applications where wires, pipes, and the like must be run through a wall or a foundation in a building or other structure. These applications include electrical cables, phone wires, computer wires, cable TV wires, water pipes, and the like. Another application is where air conditioner line sets are run from the outside to the inside of a structure. For instance, a residential air conditioner includes a condenser unit disposed outside of the house with a heat exchanger and blower disposed on the inside of the house. A refrigerant line must run from the condenser outside of the house through a wall, to the heat exchanger, and back through the wall to the condenser. The run from the condenser to the heat exchanger is insulated with a thick foam insulation material that keeps the refrigerant in the line cool and prevents condensation. An electrical wire is typically run with these two refrigerant pipes. The combination of the three pipes is typically referred to as a “line set” in the art. These line sets are passed through the foundation wall of houses wherein the heat exchanger is located in the basement of the house. The line set also may be disposed directly through the wall of the house when the heat exchanger is disposed on the first floor of the house in an appliance closet. In both of these situations, a need exists in the art for a poke through that allows the line set to pass through the wall or foundation in an aesthetically desirable manner while also preventing openings from existing around the line set.
Various poke throughs are known in the art including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,174,126, 4,773,197, 4,607,469, 4,712,342, and 4,967,524. Although these devices are known in the art, room remains for improvement in the art especially where the poke throughs are used with air conditioner line sets. One problem specific to air conditioner line sets is that of maintaining the integrity of thick foam insulation layer that surrounds one of the line set refrigerant pipes. This insulation should remain intact after the line set is installed. Unfortunately, many installers tear the insulation when they fish the line set through the opening in the wall. Torn insulation exposes the cold refrigerant line to the humid air causing condensation on the cold line. The condensation will eventually drip and may cause water damage. In addition, torn insulation will lower the efficiency of the air conditioning unit. The art thus desires a poke through for an air conditioner line set that allows the line set with the insulated refrigerant line to be pulled through the poke through. The art also desires a poke through that is easy to seal after the line set is installed. The art further desires a poke through that may be sealed tightly to different outer and inner surfaces of the wall through which with it is used. The poke through should also be adjustable in length so that it may be used with a variety of walls. In addition, the poke through should be capable of being used with different types of walls and wall coverings.